rentrée au lycée Moby Dick
by Kirinatlu
Summary: Ace doit retourner au lycée. Même si c'est un nouveau Ace refuse à caue du passé et commence à faire n'importe quoi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il prépare quelque chose de grand, ses plans sont empêcher par ... une tête d'ananas. Classé M au cas où. C'est une fanfic Yaoi AceXMarco.
1. Chapter 1

P.o.v Ace

Je baillais en me servant un verre de lait. J'étais toujours fatigué même après avoir dormit pendant 12 heures. J'étais très angoissé à l'idée de retourner au lycée après ce qu'il s'est passé même si j(ai changé d'établissement.

_ **Ace dépêches toi, tu vas être en retard à ta première journée de cours.**

Je releva la tête vers Shakky, une barman marié à un certain Rayleigh, qui a actuellement ma garde, ou ma famille d'accueil. Je n'avais rien contre eux, ils étaient même adorables avec moi. Mais je ne me sentais pas comme chez moi, ici. Je sursauta quand une mai se posa doucement sur la mienne.

_ **Tout va bien se passer Ace. N'aie pas peur.**

Je pouvais entendre ses paroles mais elles ressortaient par les oreilles. Je retira un peu violemment ma main en me levant pour aller mon sac dans l'entrée. Je claquais la porte alors que le vent frai du matin me caressa le visage. Je marchais vers mon lycée ni trop vite ni trop lentement. Après avoir marché comme un robot pendant 15 minutes, j'étais arrivé devant un bâtiment qui dégageait quelque chose d'accueillant et de très agréable. Mais ça m'était bien égal. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'était trop demandé ? Je sonnais, Trois secondes s'écoulèrent et une jeune femme arriva, essoufflée. Elle ouvrit le portail et me prit le bar immédiatement pour m'emmener devant une porte qui mesurait plus de deux mètres. J'étais clairement impressionné. La secrétaire me donna un petit coup de poing pour que j'aille toquer. Je n'avais hélas pas le choix. Une voix grave me pria d'entrer sans que j'ai besoin de frapper la porte. Un grand homme était assis sur une chaise tout aussi géante. Sa moustache avait la forme d'une banane. Quand il remarqua que je restais debout il me montra une chaise (plus petite que la sienne) en face de lui. Voyant que je ne bougeait pas, il fronça les sourcils et commença à parler.

_ **Tu t'appelle Ace ? Portgas D Ace ? Le nouvel élève qui doit arriver ajourd'hui.**

 **_Ça paraît logique non ? Grognais-je.**

 **_ Je suppose que tu dis vrai, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? C'est mieux pour parler.**

 **_...Non merci, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici .**

Les yeux du proviseur se plissèrent en fixant Ace.

_ **Ne sois pas insolent, gamin, ici le repect est très important.**

 **_Alors renvoyez-moi. Je ne veux pas être ici, je n'ai jamais voulu revenir. Vous rendrez service à tout le monde.**

Mais c'est à ce moment là que Mr Newgate (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit ! Ne m'en voulez pas) écarquilla les yeux en croisant mon regard. Ma gorge se sécha d'un coup en le voyant. Ila tout de suite comprit que j'avais comprit qu'il avait comprit (Vous avez comprit? X-) ).

_ T **u te sens si abandonné que tu rejette tout le monde**.

Non je veux qu'il se taise. Pitié faites qu'il se taise. Je ne veux plus y repenser. Stop.

_ **Et quand tu rejette le monde, tu te sens encore plus abandonné.**

 **_Ferme la le vieux.**

J'ai craqué je ne voulais plus entendre parler de ça, de ma situation, d'eux.

_ **TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE** **Ç** **A FAIT DE SE FAIRE ABANDONNER ALORS TAIS-TOI !**

 **Tais-toi s'il te plait. Tais-toi.**

Je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant que je hurlais, je m'étais approché du bureau. Je trembblait de partout. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, plus rien faire. J'étais bloqué. Ce n'était que quand le proviseur approcha sa main de moi que je réagit et me mettais à courir. Courir le plus loin possible. J'entendis vaguement mon prénom hurlé mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Au bout de 10 minutes ou je crois j'avais perdu la notion du temps, je me suis recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant . Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter quand une main tomba sur mon épaule. Par réflexe, je balança mon coude vers l'origine du bars qui se fit arrêter comme on saisit un stylo, sans aucun mal. Je fixa le garçon agenouillé à côté de moi. Sa coiffure de cheveux blonds me faisait penser à un ananas bizarre. Il avait l'air blasé, comme si il était habitué à voir des élèves en boule dans les coins qui balançaient des coups gratuits à ceux qui les approchaient. Il remarqua que j'étais au bord des larmes et me parla.

_ **Tout va bien, yoi ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Ace

Je le fixais sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour moi ? Je n'en valais pas la peine. Il me regardait tristement. Non ! Je ne voulais de la pitié de personne. Il me reposa la question mais comme je n'avais pas répondu, il me prit par les épaules et me souleva pour me pousser vers les escaliers. J'étais juste incapable de bouger et de parler alors qu'il me faisait descendre les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussez. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et me fit asseoir sur un lit à l'écart

_Reste là, je reviens tout de suite.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais bouger pour l'instant. Il revint avec une trousse de secours rapidement. Il en sortit des cotons, du désinfectant, des pansements et des bandages.

_Enlèves ton tee-shirt.

Je rougis immédiatement. Il vit mon visage devenir rouge tomate et comprit pourquoi . Il se mit à rougir à son tour.

_Ce n'est pas dans ce sens-là, c'est juste pour soigner tes blessures.

Je fus sous le choc. Comment ?

_Je ne suis pas un idiot tu sais... Tu as fait une grimace quand je t'ai touché l'épaule. Je peux ?

Je hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui, trop abasourdi pour répondre. Il mit ses mains sur le bas du tissus. Le blond, commençant à soulevé l'habit, frôla ma peau.

Un courant électrique me traversa de part en part. Ma respiration se réchauffa ainsi que la sienne. Il plongea son regard dans mes yeux. Nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure que leur respiration se mélangeait. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

_MAAAAAAARCOOOOOO !

Nous sursautâmes en cœur en entendant le hurlement venant du couloir. Le dit « Marco » soupira, l'air blasé. Il prit son portable et tapa un SMS. Il reçu une réponse puis ré-soupira. Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de prendre la parole.

_Je vais devoir y aller, mes frères m'attendent. Tu vas devoir te soigner toi-même. Je suis désolé.

_Pas... pas grave.

_D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

Je le fixa ébahit.

_Ace, je m'appelle Portgas D Ace.

Il hocha la tête, ayant l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose.

_Tu es le nouveau qui devait arrivé aujourd'hui, non ?

_Je suppose que oui.

Il souleva un sourcil. Je me détourna, ne voulant pas lui expliqué ma petite altercation avec le boss.

_À plus Ace.

Il sortit en me lançant un demi sourire.

Pov Marco

J'étais hors de moi. De l'extérieur, j'étais calme comme à mon habitude mais de l'intérieur, je bouillonnais. Thatch avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir interrompu avec Ace. Rien que de penser à lui, j'avais des frissons. Mai ces derniers n'étaient pas mauvais, ils étaient même agréable avec les petits papillons dans le ventre.

Quand le courant électrique m'a transpercer, j'étais comme hypnotisé. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était approcher mon visage du sien. Sortant de mes pensée, j'aperçus mes frères près de la porte de la vie scolaire qui me faisaient des signes de mains. Je les rejoignis et les salua. Je recula tout mon bras droit puis je le lançais rapidement vers la tête de Thatch qui ne se doutait de rien. Deux secondes plus tard, il était à genou, tenant son crâne douloureux. Il me lança un regard de chien battu.

_Je t'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ?

Je le regardai souffrir le martyr sans aucune pitié.

_J'étais occupé et tu m'as déranger.

_Elle étais comment ?

BAM ! Mon crétin de frère était de nouveau à terre. Il le méritait. Les autres pouffaient à côté. Un jeune garçon brun s'avança.

_Marco ?

_Oui Haruta ?

_Où étais-tu ?

_Avec Ace.

Un blanc suivit avec un soupir.

_Ace est un nouvel élève qui est arrivé. Je l'ai trouvé dans un coin du couloir, sanglotant. Je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie pour le soigner mais...

_MAIS ?!

Je les voyais tous attendre la suite de l'histoire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Même Thatch semblait excité.

_...mais Thatch nous a interrompu et j'ai du partir.

_THATCH !

BOUM ! Il avait reçu un énorme coup infligé par chacun de mes frères.

_C'est tout.

_COMMENT ÇA C'EST TOUT !

Aïe , Izo m'a entendu.

_Izo stop.

_Non Marco, je t'ai enfin trouvé l'âme sœur. Ce soir, on fête ça au bar.

_Ne t'emballe pas.

_N'essayes pas de m'en empêcher Thatch ou tu vas le regretter.

Ce dernier déglutit car il n'était pas trop rassuré. Marco était à moitié amusé à moitié apeuré. Izo pouvait être vraiment dangereux quand il le voulait. Il me demanda plus de détail su ledit « Ace ».

_De quelle couleur sont ses cheveux ? Ses yeux ? Quelle taille fait-il ? Comment était-il habillé ?...

Pov Ace

Je faisais la queue pour la cantine, j'avais croisé l'intendante après être sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle m'avait expliquer que je pouvais manger au self car j'avais 10 repas sur mon badge.

En entrée, je choisis du foie gras. En plat principal, je pris du cordon bleu avec des saucisses et en dessert une part de tarte au citron meringué. Je chercha du regard une place à l'écart quand un bras passa autour de mes épaules et que quelqu'un prit la parole.

_Viens manger avec nous, t'as l'air perdu.

Je tourna le cou et vit un garçon à la longue chevelure noire m'entraîner à une grande table. Il poussa un peu tout le monde pour me faire de la place.

_C'est quoi ton nom ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant.

_Ace.

_Ooooh c'était toi qui étais avec Marco.

Je rougis sur le coup.

_Moi c'est Izo. Maintenant racontes- moi tout.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Pov Ace

Je marchais dans un couloir tout en tenant mon emploi du temps au niveau de mes yeux. Cela faisait plus de 15 minutes que je cherchais ma classe d'art plastique et je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. B215, putain où est la salle B215. Je vais finir par hurler. Soudain j'arriva devant une salle où l'écriteau B215 est affiché, je remercia Dieu pour son aide (c 'est une fanfic laïque).

Je toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour dévoilé une magnifique femme. Ses longs cheveux lisses étaient d'un noir brillant, son corps bien que couvert était splendide, les courbes étaient parfaites. Son visage n'était ni trop long ni trop court. Ses yeux étaient d'une profondeur sans égal. Elle toussa pour que je dise la raison de mon dérangement. Je m'inclina.

_Désolé de vous dérangez mais je suis un nouveau du coup je n'arrivais pas à trouver votre salle. Veuillez m'excuser.

_Oh tu dois être Ace.

_En effet.

_J'ai entendu parler de toi.

Je pinçai les lèvres. Je ne veux pas penser à cette histoire. Pas à eux. Sabo...Luffy. Mes mains tremblaient et la prof semblait le remarquer.

_Enfin je m'appelle Boa Hancock. Bienvenue dans mon cours.

Elle se décala pour me laisser entrée, ce que je fis.

Les murs étaient couvert de peinture représentant différentes choses. Les étagère étaient rempli de créatures modelées et de sculptures miniatures. Il y avait une agréable odeur de cookie sortant du four. J'avançais jusqu'à un tabouret vide et déposa mon sac à côté. Je m'y assis hésitant. Elle commença à parler d'un projet à propos d'un animal à imaginer à faire sur plusieurs supports. Je n'écoutais que vaguement jusqu'à ce que je sentis un regard sur moi. Je tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui pouvait me fixer ainsi et vit Marco me regarder avec curiosité. Je me retourna vite en rougissant.

_Ace vu que tu viens d'arriver ici il vaut mieux que tu aille chercher le matériel pour commencer ton projet car certains sont avancé. Marco tu l'accompagnes jusqu'à la réserve.

_D'a...accord.

Je me leva rapidement et suivis le blond à distance. La réserve n'étais qu'à trois minutes de la salle mais trois minute c'est long quand il y a une atmosphère désagréable.

_Tu vas continuer à m'éviter ?

_Je...je t'évite pas du tout.

_Ba voyons.

_Je me demandais juste ce qui c'était passé à l'infirmerie.

_Moi aussi je me pose cette question.

_D'ailleurs ce midi j'ai mangé avec un certain Izo qui m'a posé des question dessus. Tu le connais.

Il gémit.

_C'est pas possible, excuse sa curiosité mais mon frère était trè entousiasme quand il l'a malencontreusement découvert.

_Ah c'est ton frère.

_Oui mon frère adoptif.

_C'est... bien.

_...

_...

_Au faite tu as vu le directeur adjoint ?

_Non pourquoi ?

_Tu verras mais il est très spécial.

Pov ? ( directeur adjoint).

De la paperasse s'accumulait sur mon bureau. Je jouais avec mon yoyo quand ma porte 'ouvrit en grand et je me dépêcha de ranger mon jouet avant de me faire prendre.

_Shanks, sérieusement ?! Un yoyo !

Merde Mihauk. Il m'a vu .

_Hey je t'avais prévenu que si je te retrouvais à faire le gamin dans ton bureau je te punirais.

Je pris mon air sérieux histoire de faire passer le coup à mon amant.

_Pourquoi est tu entrée sans frappé dans mon bureau .

Il soupira

_Appelle moi encore par mon nom de famille et je déclare ceinture.

_O..ok sinon pourquoi es tu venu ?

_J'ai reçu un appel des foyers sociaux. Il y a un ado qu'on va accueillir mais il voulait savoir si on pouvais.

Je restais choqué pendant plusieurs secondes avant de crier un énorme QUOI qui fut entendu dans toute la Terre.

_Tu n'es pas heureux ?

_Bien sûr que si mai pourquoi un ado ?

_Apparemment on est la famille d'accueil la plus proche de lui.

J'avais maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux. On allait enfin en accueillir un.

 **Désolé pour mes semaines d'absence et pour ce petit chapitre.**


End file.
